Master of the hellish yard
by Mayu-chan Kagamine
Summary: En la ultima prueba del torneo de los tres magos, Harry descubrió algo que lo hizo cambiar para siempre, y nos cuenta como fue toda la transición para volverse el amo de aquel infierno. Slash, Mpreg.


Mirando hacía su pasado, Harry no se arrepentía de nada de lo que hizo o sufrió en su vida, después de todo ahora tenía esos padres amorosos como anhelaba antes a cada momento, igual que al idiota de su sobreprotector hermano menor, y más importante aún tenía un esposo al que amaba completamente y se sabía correspondido gracias a cierta pequeña que era una prueba tangible de como era ese sentimiento.

Aún recuerda como fue que casi todo eso comenzó, aquel día de la prueba final del torneo de los tres magos donde se enteró de la verdad sobre su origen, en su interior puede sentir la rabia todavía surgiendo a pesar de haber cobrado ya su venganza.

Aquel día se había despedido de su pareja esperando volver a verle una vez finalizada la prueba para darle la fantástica noticia que había recibido de boca de Hermione esa misma mañana -no le diría antes para que si algo le pasaba él no se aferrase tanto a la perdida-, y esperaba que se emocionase tanto como él lo estaba. Cuando se vio transportado al cementerio con Cedric no reaccionó hasta que el cuerpo del mayor cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo, notando a Colagusano unos pasos más atrás sujetando un bulto que a la distancia no veía de que se trataba en una mano y en la otra su varita.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Pettigrew?- preguntó buscando distraerlo mientras escaneaba el entorno en busca de alguna forma de escapar.

-No te preocupes, no planeó matarte si es lo que piensas, muerto no sirves de nada, solo necesito un poco de tu sangre para revivir al Señor Tenebroso y ya-mientras le había contado se ubicó cerca de Harry, que al estar buscando salidas no percibió el movimiento, y se sorprendió cuando sin ninguna conmiseración le jaló del brazo derecho guiándolo hasta otra parte del cementerio donde había un caldero y varias otras cosas sobre una lapida que no logro detallar al momento puesto que lo lanzó contra una lapida duramente y de inmediato un hechizo lo amarró firmemente.

_Perfecto, simplemente esto es perfecto, ahora mi única opción sería magia sin palabras y sin varita, pero Mione ya me dijo que no debo usarla en mi estado, puta vida y maldito hijo de la puta madre que lo parió de Snape que me dejó en este estado en primer lugar, si no fuera por el podría hacer cualquier cosa _Pensó Harry realmente encabronado con la situación.

Entonces se enfocó en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Colagusano estaba a unos pasos del caldero, pero ya no veía el bulto de hace un rato, por lo que supuso había sido depositado, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo el sonido de dos suaves 'pop' llamarón la atención de ambos que fijaron sus vistas en las dos nuevas figuras que eran altas, claramente masculinas pese a llevar capas y mascaras de mortifagos, aunque las últimas un poco diferentes puesto que uno llevaba detalles en dorado, plata y esmeralda, mientras el otro solo tenía detalles en plata, además que no eran blancas, sino de un color ónix ambas.

-Príncipe, me alegra el que me honre con su presencia- exclamó Colagusano mientras realizaba una profunda reverencia ante el de mascara con muchos colores.

-Silencio rata inmunda, solo estoy aquí para recibir a mi pareja tras su regreso- le reclamó el otro con ira -Así que empieza con el maldito ritual de una puñetera vez si sabes lo que te conviene.

El intercambio ni Harry u el otro hombre lo notaron pues se habían perdido analizando al contrario, pero en cuanto los ojos chocaron el oji-verde contuvo un momento la respiración antes de soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio, había reconocido aquella profunda mirada ónix que lo observaba con ligera preocupación, era su amada pareja quien sabía nunca dejaría que nadie lo lastime, y aunque muchos pensarían debería sentirse traicionado, la mera verdad es que el ya sabía que su pareja era un mortifago e incluso el mismo estaba planeando unirse a Voldemort, ¿Cómo pudo Dumbles pensar que lucharía por los muggles si lo dejaba con sus tíos?, uno habría esperado un plan más inteligente de alguien como el viejo, pero por él mejor, así no era la marioneta de Dumbles.

Ambos volvieron a la realidad cuando las cuerdas que sujetaban al menor se aflojaron y, si no fuera porque su pareja se había ido acercando y lo tomo en brazos, seguro se hubiese dado de cara al piso. Con un grácil y seguro andar se acerco con el chico en brazos para depositarlo de pie ante el caldero, no sin antes darle un ligero apretón en forma de apoyo.

-Permíteme Severus- murmuró el 'Príncipe', mientras tomaba el brazo izquierdo de Harry con delicadeza para hacerle un pequeño corte en la mano y colocarla goteando la sangre sobre el caldero -Prueba misma de la consumación de un amor verdadero con tu sangre resucitaras a tu padre-

_¿Qué?, ok eso es demasiado para mí, ¿Qué quiere decir aquello?, Merlín, ¿Acaso no puedo tener una jodida vida normal?, pero primero conseguiré explicaciones, sobre todo de Severus, ¿Sabría y no me dijo nada?, y si así es, ¿Por qué? _Y mientras el más pequeño se perdía en sus divagaciones no notó como Severus lo alejaba de la zona del ritual hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Cedric tirado en el suelo.

-Harry, amor- cuando sintió el suave tacto en su mejilla regreso a la realidad, mirando con un puchero a su amado -Se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento para tratar el tema, yo mismo aún NO termino de comprender, prometo que te explicare todo lo que sé, ven esta noche a mi habitación, por ahora vuelve a Hogwarts, solo toma la copa de nuevo deja el cuerpo de Cedric aquí y si alguien te pregunta a ti te dieron con un aturdidor apenas el translador los dejo tocar piso, aunque aun queda unos minutos para que la prueba acabe así que nadie notara que dejaste el laberinto por lo que es poco probable que alguien se entere que dejaste el colegio, la única desaparición será la de Diggory-

-Esta bien Sev, pero antes quiero decirte algo, pero te pido que no te enojes, solo no te quería preocupar de más- exclamó el oji-verde con rapidez mientras aferraba la túnica del mayor -¿Sabes que ambos nos amamos?- ante el asentimiento de su pareja prosiguió -¿Y también que cuando un mago fértil encuentra al amor de su vida se da el embarazo masculino?-

Snape capto hacía donde pareció captar hacía donde quería llegar su pareja por lo que le abrazó con fuerza, no podía imaginarse una mejor noticia que esa.

-Amor, ¿Quieres decir lo que yo creó?-

-Si Sev, vamos a ser padres, tengo mes y medio de embarazo, Mione me lo confirmo esta mañana- contestó Harry con firmeza, siendo de inmediato besado con pasión por el mayor, beso que por cierto correspondió con todo su amor.

-No podría hacerme más feliz cualquier otra noticia, te amo, te amo, te amo muchísimo mi adorado niño- le respondió su pareja con cariño -Pero ahora vuelve al colegio para evitar reacciones incomodas-

-Si querido, te amo- le dio un último beso a Snape antes de tomar la copa y abandonar aquel cementerio.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, aquel día en el cementerio de Little Hangleton muchas cosas cambiaron, y empezaron a moverse los engranajes del destino que llevaría a la caída de Dumbledore junto con los incompetentes del ministerio, porque no hay nada más fuerte que el amor de una familia que sufrió por estar separados, eso era algo que Dumbledore sabía pero no previó fuese a ser usado en su contra.

* * *

**_Ok no me mateís! Nisiquiera se que hago publicado nueva historia, pero no pude resistir, y sobre las que ya tengo, estoy trabajando en los caps, que se me perdieron ahora que se frego mi tableta ;Q;_**

**_Espero poder traer en este mes la actualizacion de "Verdades ocultas", que ya casi la termino, llevo la mitad en 2 días, pero como ahora voy a estar con mi tarea uwu_**

**_Los dejo, kissus y dejen reviews pliss_**

**_P.D.: Gomen por la falta de guiones largos, traigo algo (mucha prisa)_**


End file.
